


In the Cabin

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Eyewitness
Genre: Angst, Cabin, First Kiss, M/M, Make Out Session, dealing with internalized homophobia, eyewitness episode 1, philip x lukas, this show is a gold mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Lukas isn't gay. But when he's with Philip... It doesn't seem to matter anymore.Canon. Written scene from episode 1 with the guys in the cabin. I just wanted more of Lukas' thoughts...





	

"I thought you were into motocross?" Lukas asked, confusion rocking him.

Wasn't that why they were hanging out? Because they both liked this sport that was such a huge adrenaline rush? Lukas loved motocross. It was all he wanted to do with his life; just get on a bike and ride it hard and fast, escaping all of his problems. He lived for the rush, the dangerousness of it all. He just thought he'd finally found someone he could be excited about it with...

Philip sat for a minute, not daring to look at Lukas. What was with him? First, the guy is super stoked about riding out to the quarry with him so they could film some jumps and now this? He tried to kiss him! What the hell?! 

"No..." Philip shook his head. "I'm not actually.. So.." 

Philip pocketed his phone and tried to stand up from the bed.

But Lukas couldn't let him leave. He had to keep him here... Philip made him feel different. It wasn't like with being with Rose.  He wasn't pretending to be excited for the jumps or to hang out with him in the cabin. He didn't want Philip to leave. And that scared him.

Lukas wasn't gay. He just wasn't. But being with Philip... It didn't matter what he thought he was or wasn't. This intense feeling wouldn't go away. He just needed to be near Philip. He needed to be closer. 

He snuck a hand around Philip, fingers bumping along his jacket. What was he doing? Was he actually reaching for this guy? But Lukas couldn't help it. He _needed_ to know what this was. Lukas touched the side of Philip's face tentatively. He just had to know what this felt like. At least once.

Lukas leaned in and pecked Philip's lips quickly. That wasn't terrible. Hell, it even felt nice. He pulled back a little and Philip chased after him. And suddenly, they were kissing. Full on, breathing into each other kissing. And God, it was good. Lukas felt flushed with excitement as Philip took control, melding their lips together. His brain went a little fuzzy.

"Wait..." Lukas breathed. He pulled back to look at Philip. And there was something so vulnerable about him. 

Philip just looked at him, his mouth slightly open. His eyes were a little dazed. Lukas couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe he was making out with some guy in his dad's cabin. _No, not some guy... Philip._  He reminded himself. He slid his fingers along Philip's jaw. His heart was racing now. 

Lukas took a breath and connected their lips again. He needed more. 


End file.
